The Beautiful Prince
by NaluCacu CukaCuka
Summary: "Seperti yang hamba ucapkan sebelumnya, sang pangeran sendirilah yang menjadi pemicu peperangan tersebut." "...maka aku tidak akan membiarkan tangan laknat mereka menyentuh putra kesayanganku." DLDR! Baru muncul setelah sekian lama.


"Terkutuklah kau, Madara. Akan ku pastikan kalian tidak mendapatkan kebahagiaan sedikit pun." Teriak seorang pria tua dengan surai hitam panjang.

Madara Uchiha, pria gagah yang memakai baju zirah itu tersenyum pongah. "Tahan lidahmu, Pak Tua. Seharusnya kau berdoa kepada Dewa mu untuk keselamatanmu. Bukannya mengutuki keluargaku. Kalau kau berharap kerajaanku jatuh, kau salah besar. Kerajaanku akan terus berdiri, tidak peduli sekencang apa badai yang menghantamnya." Ujarnya dengan senyum percaya diri.

Pria tua itu terkekeh sinis mendengar ucapan sombong pria di depannya. Dengan tangan yang terikat di tiang kayu, jari kurus pria itu menunjuk Madara. "Aku tidak butuh kerajaanmu jatuh, Madara. Akan ada yang lebih besar dari pada itu." Ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

Madara menatap sinis pria tua itu. "Aku tidak peduli akan ucapanmu. Pengawal, penggal kepalanya dan potong-potong tubuhnya. Setelah itu, berikan pada peliharaanku." Perintahnya tegas.

Sebelum pengawalnya bergerak, pria tua itu tertawa keras. "Kau akan peduli, Madara. Karena ini bukan menyangkut dirimu, tapi keturunanmu. Dan saat hari itu tiba, aku akan tertawa di akhirat sana melihat kesengsaraanmu. Ingat itu, Madara Uchiha."

.

 **Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik Ane, tapi milik Om Kishi...**

 **Rated : M (Untuk jaga-jaga).**

 **Genre : ?**

 **Pairing : Always NaruSasu. Walaupun nanti ada yang lain.**

 **Warning : B X B, Jika tidak suka ya kagak masalah. Banyak adegan yang bisa membuat perut mulas dan mual. Siap-siap kantong kertas ya...**

 **.**

 _ **The Beauty Prince**_

 **.**

Pria yang bergelar sebagai raja agung itu berdiri gelisah menatap pintu yang terletak sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sesekali kakinya bergerak tidak tentu arah dan kembali menatap pintu itu dengan kesal, membuat seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk menemaninya berdecak kesal.

"Bisakah kau duduk? Kepalaku sedikit pusing karena melihat tingkahmu itu." Ujar pria dengan surai panjang itu sinis.

Pria yang diprotes hanya memandangnya kosong sebelum kembali memandang pintu itu.

Hashirama Senju, pria yang melakukan protes akan tingkah tidak biasa temannya itu segera tersenyum maklum. Dia tentu tahu bagaimana perasaan temannya itu karena dia juga pernah merasakannya. "Kau tenang saja, Madara. Istri dan pangeranmu itu akan baik-baik saja." Hiburnya lembut.

Madara tersenyum tipis begitu mendengar ucapan temannya, namun sebelum dia membalas, suara tangisan bayi terdengar keras dari dalam ruangan yang sedari tadi dipandanginya. Wajahnya yang tadi cemas kini berubah. Raut bahagia itu terpasang sempurna, senyum penuh syukur tersungging, membuat temannya segera berdiri dan merangkul erat pundak tegap Madara.

"Sekarang kau bukan calon ayah, tapi sudah menjadi seorang ayah. Selamat, kawan, aku harap kerajaanmu ini diberkahi oleh para Dewa.

Rasa senang yang sedari tadi ditahannya membuncah keluar. Seorang Madara yang selalu bersikap berwibawa dan tegas kini berubah. Bibirnya yang jarang tertawa kini menampilkan hal itu. Tawa penuh kebahagiaan yang membuat Madara Uchiha semakin terlihat tampan.

"Kau benar, Hashirama. Anak yang selama ini ku nanti kini telah hadir. Sempat ada rasa takut tentang kutukan yang dilontarkan pendeta itu, tapi mendengar suara kencangnya menghilangkan keraguan itu."

Hashirama tertawa lebar menanggapi temannya, "Seorang Uchiha tidak akan terkalahkan. Bukankah kata-kata itu yang selalu kau ucapkan?"

"Ya, kau benar akan hal itu."

CLEK...

KRIET...

Kedua pria itu berhenti berbicara dan menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu di mana sang ratu Uchiha berada terbuka cepat. Muncul seorang pelayan wanita yang selama ini melayani sang ratu dengan raut panik. Dia dengan tergesa-gesa mendekati kedua pria yang menatapnya dengan kebingungan.

"Ada apa, Chiyo?"

Wanita itu berdiri dihadapan Madara dengan nafas tersengal, air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti, membuat Madara yakin terjadi sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Madara-sama, terjadi sesuatu. Hiks,,,, Yang Mulia Ratu tiba-tiba kejang tiada henti. Hamba takut terjadi sesuatu."

Kedua pria itu menghampiri ruangan itu. Semakin dekat mereka, semakin terdengar suara tangisan beberapa wanita yang memang diminta menemani sang ratu. Perasaan Madara semakin tidak enak, jantungnya seolah berdetak kencang, seakan sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

BRAK!

Pintu terbanting kuat, semua yang ada di sana menoleh ke arah pintu dengan mata memerah. Madara yang melihat itu segera mendekati sang Ratu yang berwajah pucat. Tangannya yang besar menyentuh tangan dingin yang memunculkan spekulasi di kepalanya.

Irisnya berubah merah dengan tiga koma mengelilinginya. Matanya memandang tajam tabib wanita yang berdiri di dekat peraduan sang istri. "Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya dingin.

Tabib itu bergidik saat merasakan suhu di dalam ruangan itu menjadi dingin. Api yang menyala terang di perapian kini padam, jendela yang tadinya tertutup terbuka dengan kencang, membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

Hashirama yang melihat sikap temannya segera mengingatkan. "Hentikan, Madara. Sikapmu yang sekarang membuat mereka takut."

"DIAMLAH!"

Teriakan kuat Madara menimbulkan angin kencang, hingga membuat tidur pulas sang bayi yang dibaringkan di dekat perapian terusik.

"Oek...hiks...hiks...oek..."

Seolah tangisan itu memiliki obat penenang, suasana yang tadinya menakutkan kini berangsur tenang. Madara kemudian memejamkan matanya, segera tersadar jika anaknya ada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Tentunya sang anak ketakutan karena merasakan kekuatan sang ayah.

Ajaibnya, sang anak sudah tidak menangis lagi saat suasana kembali tenang. Madara yang melihat itu segera memanggil pelayan kepercayaan istrinya.

"Y,,,ya, Madara-sama."

"Pindahkan pangeran ke ruangan lain. Aku tidak ingin dia menangis kembali karena ketakutan."

Chiyo mengangguk mematuhi perintah Madara. Dengan cepat dia menggendong anak Madara dan membawanya keluar.

"Jadi..." Ucapnya menggantung sembari memandang dalam tabib di depannya.

"Sa,,,,saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Madara-sama. Sebelumnya Yang Mulia Ratu baik-baik saja. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia kejang hingga..." Raut ragu terpasang, bibir tabib itu seolah kelu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hingga?"

"Hingga meninggal, Yang Mulia."

Mata Hashirama dan Madara melebar karena mendengar penjelasan tabib kerajaan itu. Mendadak tubuh sang raja sedikit oleng, wajahnya pias seketika menghadapi kejadian yang tidak terduga. Beruntung Hashirama ada di sebelahnya, menangkapnya dengan cepat dan mendudukkannya di kursi terdekat.

"Meninggal kau bilang?" Tanyanya lirih.

Sang tabib segera bersujud, diikuti seluruh pelayan yang ada di sana. Mereka memohon ampun akan kelalaian dalam tugas yang diserahkan sang raja pada mereka. Suara senggukan masih terdengar saat mereka meminta belas kasihan sang raja.

"Ampunkan kami, Yang Mulia. Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, tapi sang Dewa berkata lain. Kami mohon ampun, Yang Mulia." Mohon sang tabib kuat.

Madara masih diam, memandang kosong lantai yang dipijaknya. Pikirannya melanglang buana, mengingat memori manis antara dirinya dan kekasih hatinya. Selama dua puluh tahun mereka bersama merajut kasih tiada henti. Suka duka mereka hadapi bersama, menutup telinga dan mata akan pendapat orang-orang yang menganggap mereka mandul hingga sang Dewa memberikan keajaiban dengan kehamilan sang ratu. Mereka bersua bersama mengucap janji akan merawat dan membesarkan anak mereka bersama-sama, namun apa daya, sang ratu telah berpulang. Meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri untuk membesarkan anak yang telah dinantikannya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Madara."

Panggilan pelan temannya menyadarkannya akan situasi yang dialaminya sekarang. Matanya mengerjap cepat, berusaha menahan air matanya yang ingin mengaliri pipi tirusnya. Irisnya yang _Onix_ kembali merah, menatap nyalang tabib dan pelayan yang masih bersujud di hadapannya.

"Jendral Senju!"

Hashirama yang mendengar panggilan yang biasa diucapkan temannya saat dalam mode rajanya kini berlutut. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, berusaha mendengar dengan jelas setiap perintah yang akan diberikan padanya. "Ya, Yang Mulia."

Madara berdiri tegak, tangannya terkepal kuat saat matanya kembali menatap sang ratu yang sudah berubah kaku. "Bunuh mereka semua dan pastikan mayatnya dibakar di depan keluarga mereka. Sebagai pelajaran atas ketidakmampuan mereka untuk menyelamatkan sang ratu."

Mendengar perintah itu, tabib dan pelayan yang ada di sana semakin menangis histeris. Memohon ampun kepada sang raja yang menatap dingin mereka.

"Akan hamba laksanakan, Yang Mulia, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Kita tidak mungkin menunjukkan hal itu pada anak-anak mereka yang masih kecil."

"Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, Senju. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana caramu mengatur hal itu." Ujarnya dingin, "Dan umumkan kematian sang ratu, serta cari seorang wanita yang bisa menyusui anakku. Setidaknya salah satu keinginan istriku harus dipenuhi."

' _Aku harap anakku akan mendapatkan makanan terbaiknya, Madara.'_

' _Anak kita akan mendapatkannya, sayang. Koki istana bisa memasakkan makanan enak untuknya.'_

' _Bukan makanan itu. Aku mau anakku hanya mau meminum susuku.'_

' _Jika susumu tidak keluar?'_

' _Setidaknya kita cari wanita yang bisa menggantikanku dalam memberikan makanan terbaik untuknya.'_

.

.

.

Sudah setengah tahun lamanya kejadian yang tidak bisa dilupakannya telah terlewati. Pangeran mungilnya kini sudah menunjukkan pertumbuhan yang signifikan. Bahkan bayi mungilnya itu sudah bisa merangkak dengan cepat ke arahnya, membuat perasaan bangga menyelimuti hatinya.

Seminggu lagi, festival musim panen akan diadakan di kota. Kerajaan Uchiha akan mengadakan pesta besar-besaran di mana rakyat diperbolehkan masuk untuk menikmati pesta tersebut. Mereka juga akan mengundang raja-raja dari kerajaan lain untuk ikut ambil bagian. Karena selain pesta panen itu, seorang pendeta akan datang meramalkan kehidupan putra kesayangannya.

Madara menatap gerbang istananya dengan raut tegas. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, tidak peduli dengan ucapan beberapa menteri yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Jendral Senju." Panggilnya tanpa menoleh ke tempat temannya berdiri.

"Ada apa, Yang Mulia?"

"Apa kau sudah memastikan keselamatan Pendeta Miroku?" Tanyanya pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh jenderal kepercayaannya itu.

"Sudah, Yang Mulia. Hamba bahkan memerintahkan Tobirama untuk langsung turun tangan menjemput pendeta Miroku di perbatasan."

Madara tersenyum tipis mendengar hal itu, "Aku senang karena kau sigap, Hashirama. Seluruh keturunan Senju memang tidak diragukan lagi. Ku harap keluarga kalian tetap mengabdi di kerajaan ini."

"Hamba yakinkan pada anda jika keluarga kami akan terus mengabdi hingga ke anak cucu kami, Yang Mulia." Sumpah setia diucapkan, membuat Madara tersenyum lebar.

"Aku harap begitu, Hashirama." Kata Madara dengan senyum simpulnya, "Ah, ya. Ku dengar cucu pertamamu lulus ujian tertulis dan bermain pedang, benarkah itu?"

"Sesuai apa yang anda dengar, Madara-sama, cucu hamba lulus dengan predikat terbaik."

"Darah Senju dan Namikaze yang ada padanya tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Seandainya aku punya anak perempuan, aku akan menjodohkan cucumu dan anakku."

"Anda terlalu tinggi memuji kami." Ujar Hashirama merendah, membuat Madara mendelik lucu ke arahnya. "Lagi pula, perjalanan cucu hamba masih panjang. Dia dari dulu bercita-cita ingin menjadi jenderal seperti ku, jadi kuharap anda memuji kami saat dia sudah menjadi jenderal hebat seperti ku."

"Sialan." Maki Madara pelan mendengar ucapan narsis jenderal kepercayaannya. "Aku harap cucumu akan mengalahkanmu saat dewasa nanti, dan aku bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak di depan wajahmu." Walaupun diucapkan dengan rasa humor di dalamnya, namun ekspresi Madara tetap sedatar tembok kerajaannya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Karena namaku sudah terpatri di istana ini, Madara-sama."

"Sombong."

"Apa anda menyindir diri anda sendiri?"

"Aku rajanya. Sudah sepantasnya aku menyombongkan diri."

"Semoga saja putramu itu bersikap manis saat dewasa nanti."

"Teruslah bermimpi."

"Pendeta Miroku telah tiba."

Pengumuman itu menghentikan perdebatan sengit antara dua sahabat yang sejak kecil bersama. Bersamaan itu, gerbang besar berbahan emas berukiran Dewa Amaterasu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan pasukan kerajaan Uchiha yang dipimpin Tobirama beserta beberapa pendeta yang dibawa oleh Miroku ke kerajaan Uchiha.

Rombongan itu melangkah tanpa ragu menuju tangga lebar yang berhadapan langsung dengan raja agung Uchiha. Begitu sampai di bawah tangga, mereka langsung bersujud di hadapan sang raja.

"Hormat kami pada Raja Uchiha. Semoga para Dewa melimpahkan kesehatan dan kemakmuran untuk anda dan kerajaan anda."

Madara mengangkat tangannya, sebagai tanda bahwa penghormatan mereka diterima. Dia lalu turun menuju rombongan tadi dan berhenti tidak jauh dari mereka diikuti oleh Hashirama dan menterinya.

"Sungguh satu kehormatan bagi Uchiha karena dikunjungi oleh Pendeta Miroku. Ku harap sambutan kami tidak membuat anda kecewa, Miroku-san."

Wanita dengan surai panjang yang berdiri paling depan tersenyum lembut, "Seharusnya saya yang mengatakan hal itu, Madara-sama. Anda sudah mau berbaik hati menerima kami di sini sebagai tamu anda."

Madara tersenyum singkat, tidak peduli dengan teguran Hashirama yang menyuruhnya untuk tersenyum lebar. "Sebaiknya kalian beristirahat di kamar yang telah kami sediakan. Kalian pasti lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh di tambah lagi nanti malam kami mengadakan jamuan untuk menyambut kedatangan kalian semua."

Miroku menundukkan sedikit kepalanya untuk menghargai sambutan Madara. "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia." Balasnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan halaman istana dan mengikuti seorang pelayan yang akan menunjukkan di mana tempat peristirahatan mereka.

"Kalian juga pergilah." Perintah Madara pada semua menterinya.

Halaman istana itu kini sunyi. Semua menteri dan prajurit yang ada di sana telah pergi, menyisakan sang raja dan jenderal Senju.

"Dia cantik." Ujar Hashirama yang terus melihat rombongan Miroku yang mulai menghilang.

Madara memutar bola matanya begitu mendengar ucapan basi temannya, "Sadarlah, Hashirama. Ada wanita cantik yang berstatus istrimu menunggu di rumah." Ujarnya ketus.

Pria dengan surai cokelat itu terkekeh lucu. "Memangnya kenapa? Asalkan Mito tidak tahu, dia tidak akan marah padaku."

"A, ha!" Madara menjentikkan jarinya kuat di depan wajah Hashirama, seolah-olah menemukan ide cemerlang. "Aku akan menyampaikan padanya kalau begitu." Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek sembari meninggalkan Hashirama.

Sang jenderal gelagapan mendengar hal itu. "Hei, apa yang kau katakan? Kau bilang kita teman, tapi kau mau mengadukan hal ini pada istriku?"

Madara melambaikan tangannya tanpa berbalik. Hatinya merasa puas karena bisa mengerjai temannya. Hampir setiap hari Hashirama mengerjai dan kini dia bisa membalasnya dengan menggunakan kelemahan Hashirama. "Rasakan itu." Bisiknya kejam.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba dan acara jamuan sudah dimulai. Terlihat beberapa pelayan hilir mudik meletakkan beberapa makanan ke atas meja yang telah disediakan. Sebagian lagi menuangkan _sake_ ke gelas beberapa menteri yang ada di sana.

"Yang Mulia Raja Uchiha telah tiba."

Semua yang ada di sana segera berdiri tegak, menunggu Madara memunculkan diri di ruangan itu.

TAP..TAP...TAP..

Semua orang menunduk dalam saat sang raja sudah masuk dan melewati mereka. Tubuh mereka kembali ditegakkan begitu mendengar tanda gong.

Madara menatap Miroku yang berdiri di bagian kanan, "Maafkan atas perbuatanku yang membuatmu menunggu, Miroku-san. Pangeran kecilku tidak ingin melepaskanku sebelum dia tertidur."

Pendeta wanita itu tersenyum santun mendengar permintaan maaf bernada datar dari sang raja. "Saya memakluminya, Yang Mulia. Justru kami yang harusnya meminta maaf karena memulai acara tanpa kehadiran anda." Balasnya dengan sikap sopan tanpa cela.

"Tidak masalah karena aku sendiri yang memerintahkannya." Iris _Onex_ berpaling, menatap orang-orang di depannya yang sedikit menundukkan kepala. "Ku rasa jamuan kita bisa dimulai kembali."

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

Pagi ini terlihat cerah. Burung-burung berkicau, seolah bernyanyi untuk menyambut pagi yang tenang. Sinar matahari terasa hangat, udara pagi juga terasa sejuk membuat beberapa pelayan dan prajurit bersemangat untuk memulai tugas mereka.

Seorang pria dengan pakaian mewah tampak berjalan dengan santai, diikuti oleh dayang dan juga pengawalnya. Di sisi kirinya terlihat seorang Kasim yang sedang berbicara dengan pria di depannya.

"Apa semua sudah sempurna?" Tanya pria itu pelan, namun dapat didengar oleh Kasim dengan surai putih itu.

Kasim itu menjawab cepat, "Ya, Yang Mulia. Semua sudah dipersiapkan dengan baik. Bahkan Pendeta Miroku sudah ada di sana bersama dengan pengikutnya untuk melakukan ritual pangeran."

"Kalau begitu, temui Hashirama dan katakan padanya untuk memperketat penjagaan. Keselamatan pangeran harus diutamakan. Aku tidak ingin ritual sakral ini terganggu hanya karena kalian tidak becus menjaga keamanan pangeran."

"Akan hamba laksanakan, Yang Mulia." Sahut sang Kasim sebelum berbalik pergi menjalankan perintah sang raja.

Madara kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kediaman buah hatinya. Senyuman lembut terus tersungging di bibirnya, membayangkan tingkah sang buah hati jika bertemu dengannya.

Tidak berapa lama, sang raja tiba di depan kediaman pangeran tunggal Uchiha. Seorang prajurit mengumumkan kedatangan sang raja, disambut suara kekehan khas bayi dari dalam.

"Apa dia sudah bersiap?" Tanya Madara pada prajurit yang menjaga kediaman putranya.

Prajurit itu mengangguk tegas, "Ya, Madara-sama. Dayang Chiyo bahkan sudah menunggu anda sedari tadi." Jawabnya yang membuat Madara tersenyum puas.

Semenit kemudian, pintu di depan Madara terbuka. Menampilkan sang pangeran yang berada di gendongan dayang pengasuhnya.

"Pangeran sudah siap, Yang Mulia."

Madara mengangguk pelan. Tangannya kemudian terulur untuk menggendong putra kesayangannya. "Pangeranku sudah wangi ternyata." Ujarnya sembari mencium pipi gembul si bayi.

Sang pangeran tertawa riang begitu sang ayah mencium pipinya. Membuat rona merah terpasang di pipinya.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas, Dayang Chiyo."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

Ritual itu begitu hikmat dengan lantunan doa-doa dipanjatkan. Semua orang menunduk mendengar suara merdu Miroku, membuat ritual itu semakin terasa sakral.

Sang pangeran terus melompat di pangkuan sang ayah, tidak peduli dengan keadaan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Sesekali tangan mungilnya bergerak liar, menarik apa saja yang ada di pandangannya.

Tiba-tiba Miroku berhenti. Matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam mendadak terbuka, menatap langsung sang pangeran yang ikut terdiam.

Tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari sang pangeran, Miroku lalu berujar dengan suara bergetar, "Anda ingin buruk atau baik, Yang Mulia?"

Madara yang tahu apa maksud ucapan pendeta itu pun menjawab, "Buruk."

Miroku lalu meminta air pada Chiyo. Begitu apa yang diminta sudah didapatkannya, dia lalu mendekati sang pangeran dan meletakkan kedua tangan bayi itu di dalam wadah berisi air.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Madara setelah melihat Miroku hanya terdiam dengan alis saling bertaut.

"Maafkan hamba jika ada salah, Yang Mulia. Tapi, apa yang hamba katakan adalah apa yang hamba lihat di masa depan pangeran."

"Katakan saja!"

Miroku menghela nafas dalam, "Di masa depan, akan terjadi banyak peperangan dan pangeranlah yang jadi pemicunya." Jelasnya pelan yang hanya mampu di dengar sang raja.

"Apa maksudmu?" Desis Madara tajam.

"Peperangan tidak terjadi di kerajaan Uchiha, Yang Mulia. Justru kerajaan besar di luar sana yang akan berperang untuk memperebutkan pangeran." Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Miroku melanjutkan, "Hamba tidak tahu kenapa mereka melakukan itu, tapi, peperangan itu terjadi bukan karena hal lain, Yang Mulia. Seperti yang hamba ucapkan sebelumnya, sang pangeran sendirilah yang menjadi pemicu peperangan tersebut."

Madara menatap lembut putra tunggalnya. "Aku tidak peduli jika kerajaan lain berperang, Miroku-san. Tapi, jika apa yang kau katakan tentang pangeran adalah benar..." _onyx_ nya menatap tajam wajah pendeta di depannya, "...maka aku tidak akan membiarkan tangan laknat mereka menyentuh putra kesayanganku."

"Hamba mengerti, Yang Mulia." Ujar Miroku lembut.

"Lalu, apa kabar baiknya?"

Miroku tersenyum tulus. Iris _violet_ nya menatap pangeran yang kini tertawa. "Sang pangeran di sayang oleh seluruh rakyat anda. Mereka akan melakukan apapun yang diinginkan pangeran kesayangan Uchiha. Selain itu, kemakmuran akan terus menghampiri kerajaan anda. Seluruh hasil panen, ternak dan laut akan terus melimpah ruah. Keamanan akan terus terjamin, karena kerajaan Uchiha akan memilik jenderal yang setia kepada anda."

Madara tersenyum lebar mendengar kabar baik yang disampaikan oleh Miroku.

"Tapi, akan ada satu orang yang berani menentang kehendak pangeran, Yang Mulia."

Senyuman itu menghilang begitu mendengar lanjutan dari penjelasan Miroku. "Apa yang kau ucapkan, Miroku-san?"

"Ampuni hamba, Yang Mulia, tapi, apa yang hamba ucapkan sesuai dengan yang hamba lihat. Akan ada satu orang yang dengan berani menentang kehendak putra anda, dan dia jugalah yang akan menjadi takdir sang pangeran."

Gigi Madara bergemeletuk mendengarnya. "Aku mengerti, Miroku-san. Pastikan hanya kabar baik yang akan didengar oleh rakyatku. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada pangeran jika kabar buruk ini menyebar."

"Hamba mengerti, Yang Mulia."

Madara berdiri dengan raut tidak terbaca, membuat beberapa orang yang ada di sana mengernyit bingung, termasuk Hashirama.

"Hashirama, perintahkan adikmu untuk menyampaikan kabar baik dari ramalan Miroku-san. Setelah itu, temui aku di kediaman pangeran."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Madara menatap Miroku yang masih bersimpuh di depannya. "Jangan sampai kau melanggar janjimu, Miroku-san. Karena jika itu terjadi, aku akan dengan senang hati menghancurkan kota yang menjadi kebanggaanmu itu." Desisnya tajam sebelum berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

Hashirama bergegas melangkah setelah melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Madara. Hatinya merasa gusar saat melihat ekspresi tajam yang dilayangkan sang raja pada pendeta itu. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang akan diberikannya pada Madara sudah tersusun di benaknya. Membuat langkahnya semakin cepat menuju kediaman sang pangeran.

Seorang prajurit segera membukakan pintu begitu melihat kedatangan sang jenderal. Dan Hashirama tidak perlu mempertanyakan hal itu karena jawabannya sudah menunggu di dalam.

Madara berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka tanpa memedulikan langkah kaki yang mendekat. Raut wajahnya tetap sama, dingin dan tidak terbaca.

"Melihat raut wajahmu, aku yakin ada yang tidak beres saat di kuil tadi." Kata Hashirama tegas.

"Mendengar langkah kakimu tadi, aku yakin kau penasaran." Balas Madara dengan kalimat yang hampir sama.

Hashirama mengerang kesal, lantas mengambil tempat duduk dan menuangkan air ke dalam cawan kecil yang sudah tersedia di meja. "Sungguh aneh saat aku tidak mencium aroma _sake_ dalam cawan ini." Ujarnya setelah meminum habis airnya.

Madara mendengus dengan posisi yang sama. "Kau memang jenderal ku yang tidak sopan."

"Tapi itu yang kau suka dari ku, 'kan?"

Suara kekehan mengisi ruangan yang hanya ada mereka berdua di dalamnya.

"Di mana pangeran?"

"Sudah tidur. Dia sangat aktif hari ini hingga membuatnya kelelahan."

Kembali hening. Detik berubah menjadi menit dan menit hampir berubah menjadi jam jika saja Hashirama tidak bertanya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan pada ku semuanya."

Helaan nafas keras terdengar, membuat Hashirama yakin dengan apa yang dipikirkannya sepanjang jalan tadi.

"Ada kabar baik dan buruk. Kabar baiknya sudah kau dengar sebelum ke sini dan kabar buruknya akan kau lihat beberapa tahun lagi."

Alis tebal itu naik beberapa senti mendengar ucapan tidak masuk akal temannya. "Aku butuh penjelasan kawan, bukan perkataan tidak jelas dari mu."

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Hashirama. Tapi, pastikan di masa sekarang atau nanti, tidak ada yang akan berani menentang putraku Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

 **TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Halo semuanya...**

 **Aduh, bukannya melanjutkan hutang yang lalu, malah nambah hutang baru. Tolong maafkan author yang penuh ke plin-planan seperti Ane.**

 **Kali ini Ane bawa FF baru tentang kerajaan. Kerajaan yang isinya sesuai khayalan Ane, bukan khayalan ente semua. Wkwkwkwkwk...**

 **BTW, Ane memang merasa gaya penulisan Ane rada berubah. Mungkin karena bertahun-tahun (lebay banget...) Ane kagak mengunjungi FF Naruto. Keasyikan baca FF orang makanya jadi begini.**

 **Ane tetap minta reviewnya, walaupun pada malas semuanya. Dan terima kasih atas respons kalian semua saat membaca FF Ane tentang kapten Naruto dan si** _ **Tsundere**_ **Sasuke. Ana sungguh terharu membaca** _ **review**_ **kalian semua.**

 **Ane juga kagak tahu kapan** _ **update**_ **kembali. Tapi, akan Ane usahakan semua FF Ane rampung.**

 _ **Thank's**_ **semuanya...**


End file.
